Darmanitan Slam Party
Darmanitan Slam Party 'is the 3rd game for the ''Darmanitan Slam series. It will be for the 3DS, and will be released November 2012. It also marks the first (and possibly only) appearance of Reuniclus and Leavanny. It is also the first spin-off of the series. Story Mode One day, Darmanitan and Darumaka were relaxing out on a hill, knowing that Emboar was far, far away. Suddenly, Archen swooped by with a letter in his mouth. He dropped the letter onto Darumaka. Darmanitan grabbed it and read aloud: '''Hey, chumps! Look, this time 'round I'm not trying to nab them Nanabs. I just want to have a party. But get ready to get pulverized! Another minion of mine will definitely take care of you for good! I've set up minions on a whole bunch of the boards, so watch your step! '--Emboar.' Darmanitan, Darumaka, and Archen were very excited! However, Archen said that if Emboar learned that he'd read it, he'd kill him! Darmanitan said not to worry, and that he's taken care of Emboar twice before. Archen decided that was a good enough remark, because the three of them began thier party! They ran into a problem real soon: there were three routes! They had no idea which oe to take. Finally, they decided on one path (the player chooses) and went that way. At the end of the path, there was one of the Pan Brothers. He said that because you found him, you get to have him as a playble character! The four of them walked a ways until they reached a large, jungle style board. The four looked around and saw Virizon walking towards them. Virizon greeted them and introduced the board. She said that the course was pretty simple, you try to collect Nanab berries to trade in 20 for a Golden Berry. But, she also said that there were Dwebble, Starly, Roggenrola, Geodude, and of course Pig Party Grunts. that will attack you and try to take away berries. On some spaces, you fight them in minigames. She also says that after all four players have gone, a minigame takes place. In hem, winning gets you 10 berries. Virizon tells the player to choose who you will play as. After that, she tells them the basics: collect Nanab berries to trade in to earn Golden berries. The one with the most golden berries fights Seviper in the first half of the stage, then goes to Virizon, who is controlling Torterra. After defeating Seviper, the four rushed to Virizon's half. Virizon laughed mockingly and taunted, showing that she doubted they'd reach her. Frustrated, Darmanitan pounded his huge fists and roared. They collected Golden Berries, then rushed over to Virizon. She taunted, then showed a hypnotized Torterra. Torterra yelled something, then leaped in front of Darmanitan. He raised his fists to show he was ready for a battle. After beating Torterra, Darmanitan threw his fist at him, making him fly backwards. He slammed into Virizon, who flied away with Torterra clinging on. Darmanitan knew where to go next. He led them all in the direction of the Beach area. Upon reaching the Beach area, Darmanitan looked around and saw that the area was deserted! Suddenly, there was rumbling, and a large figure flew from the sky. It was Tornadus! He said he'd hypnotized Crawdaunt to fight Darmanitan again. Then he said that he had another weapon, and Muk flew out of nowhere. After beating Muk, Tornadus gave a loud roar, and the hypnotized Crawdaunt ran towards them. The four showed that they were expecting this fight by raising their fists and charging towards Crawdaunt. After a battle, Crawdaunt flew towards Tornadus and the two flew away. Darmanitan cheered, but suddenly the ground shook. A small, familiar figure flew out and flipped onto the ground. It was Pignite! He declared a battle. After beating Pignite, the pig burrowed back underground, too embarrassed from losing to Darmanitan...again! Darmanitan decided to head to the Forest next, so the four went in that direction. Characters Each player has 3 different colors: red, blue, and green (so it's possible for 3 people to play as the same character). As you progress through Story Mode, you gain more characters. Category:Darmanitan Slam Category:2013 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Series Swap Day 4 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Party Games